PopPixie - Episode 111/Script
Let's Go Camp Pixie Scene: Camp Pixie Amore: Are you sure Camp Pixie is this way, Lockette? Really, sure? Lockette: Easy, Amore! Ranger Robinson isn't going anywhere! Amore: The ranger? What about him? Why would I be thinking about him! Robinson: Amore? What are you doing here? Amore: Ranger Robinson! See... Lockette wanted to participate in your survival course, so we came to sign up! Lockette: But you were the one who... Amore: We can't wait to start this adventure! Just as long as there aren't any spiders! Robinson: Welcome to Camp Pixie then! Here are your Apprentice Nature Badges. And here are the others! Galantus: There'll be lots of action, right? I paid for action! Robinson: Actually, the course is free, Mr. Galantus. Galantus: What? Well then, I'll ask for a refund! Zing: Hi! I'm Zing, and this is a cobalt blue spider pup! Ronny: Hiya, gorgeous. What's up? Amore: A sp-p-p-- Tundra: There you go! All creatures are our friends, Amore! Raspberry or bramble? Robinson: And here is the wonderful Pixie of Adventure, Ranger Tundra! Together we will teach you how to live in harmony with the forest. Lockette: Now I see why you wanted to come so badly! You're jealous! Tundra: What are you doing? Don't you know that flames can destroy a forest? Robinson: Great! More participants! What's that saying? The more... Amore: The worst! Narcissa and Lucilla! Those two bring trouble wherever they go! Narcissa: Thanks! But today we're off-duty! We're here as a punishment from Ninfea! Sorry! Lucilla: We must learn to appreciate and experience new emotions, like "kindness and respect"! Robinson: In that case, welcome! But no magic, Narcissa! That's the number one rule of the course! You'll have to face nature on your own! Galantus: You should prep your body, like I am! Help! I need a stretcher! A car! A plane! Tundra: But, we just left! Scene: Forest Narcissa: Thanks! But today we're off-duty! We're here as a punishment from Ninfea! I'm bored! When's the danger coming?! Robinson: There's danger everywhere! This Bullytree, for instance, you must be very careful not to provoke him! Spider: Its roots are a favorite of the digger bees! They're extremely touchy insects, who don't like to be disturbed. Let me go, you bully! I'm not scared of you. I said, let me go this minute, you big galoot! Amore: What should we do?! Robinson: It's part of nature! Don't worry, it gets tired quickly! Amore: You're so brave, Robinson! Robinson: Well, I... WATCH OUT! DIGGING BEES! Spider: Wait! They're our friends! We're friends! Galantus: Make way! Make way! I'm fine... Can't feel my legs but... Scene: Camp Pixie Robinson: Let's start with the first test: Assembling a tent! Find yourselves a good spot and put one up, like we did! Galantus: Ladies and gentlemen, the instant-tent! Tata! Hey! That's enough! Stop! Noooooooooooo! Lockette: There! I even have a view of the stars! Where's yours, Amore? Don't you think your being a little too obvious? Zing: Be careful! You've put it on top of a Screaming Ant's hole! Amore: What? Zing: Screaming ants hate tents. Narcissa & Lucilla: Hahaha! Losers! Narcissa: Now this, is real comfort! Robinson: Nice tent! But we said, "No magic," Narcissa! Tundra: Now, is everybody ready for your second test? This one is a real adventure! Galantus: What the heck is this? Robinson: The woods are full of things you can eat, some are dangerous, others tasty. You'll learn how to know which ones are edible, like the Spring Mushroom. Narcissa: Mushrooms? No way! I'll play it safe! Lucilla: Pixie Pizza? I'd like two large double cheese! Narcissa: Okay, okay! "No magic, Narcissa." Lucilla: Hey! Get me outta here! Galantus: THERE! I've got the eyesight of a falcon and the agility of a gazelle! Narcissa: Move it, gnome! Galantus: My sciatica! Narcissa: A Bullytree? Where there's a Bullytree, there're bees, and where there're bees, there's honey! Amore: Look, Lockette! I want to give this one to Robinson and... Lockette: Get it off, get it off! Scene: Camp Pixie Robinson: As you see, nature can be a fickle friend. But if you love her and treat her with respect, she just might give you... Tundra: Some pizza? Zing: The Mammoth Mosquitoes of the Giant Forest! They're extremely rare, you know! Almost extinct! Narcissa: Like my pizza! Just wait'll I get my hands on... Zing: That'll teach you to respect insects, Narcissa! Tundra: Well said, Zing! And now for your third test: You will face an emergency situation and you'll have to get through it without any tricks. Scene: Forest Robinson: It's a piece of cake! Just cross over the Bridge of Fear without flying. That's it! Tundra: That's how we became rangers, remember, Robinson? Robinson: How could I forget, Tundra? Amore: "How could I forget?" How mushy! I'll fix her! Alright! Galantus: Clear the way, people! My back! I'm afraid of heights! Narcissa: This course is hilarious! Scene: Camp Pixie Galantus: This Camp Pixie is a piece of cake, huh? Amore: I've got to find a way to separate them, Lockette, but how? Lockette: I don't think that's such a good idea, Amore! I think... Amore: Of course! One of my love filters! Zing: Weird! I thought Colossus Worms were more... colossus! Tundra: Try it now! Amore & Robinson: How... How are you? Amore: Fine, thanks. You? Want some tea? Robinson: Thanks! Amore: Nooooooo! Ronny: Wait for me, honey! Robinson: Huh? City Pixies! I don't get them! Scene: Marsh Narcissa: Yes, damp and depressing! I like this place! Zing: So do I! Must be full of insects! Amore: I hate it already! Tundra: This is the hardest test! Learning how to find your bearings in the Never-ending Marshes! Robinson: This place has terrifying traps, so don't lose track of us! Amore: This is my last chance, Lockette! A sprinkle of Horror Powder on Tundra and no one will stand her, especially Robinson! Lockette: That's not right! That's not the way to capture his heart! Amore: Okay, maybe you're right... Narcissa: Yes, but why waste a good prank? Robinson: Galantus! Watch out for the Carnivorous flower! No! Galantus: Is it gone? The monster! Narcissa: Hahaha! I have a knack of annoying people! Zing: How are we gonna get out of here without the rangers, huh? Narcissa: It won't open! Amore: If trying to wrench it open isn't working, let's try my way! PopPixie Power! PopPixie of Feelings! Lockette: Follow me! I'll use my powers to find the right way! C'mon! Amore: Quicksand! Lockette: Quicksand! Narcissa: I always loved you! Zing: A Bullytree! If only we could call the Digging Bees... Digging Bees! Please help us! I know you're not evil! We need your help! Call the spiders and mosquitoes! It's time we worked as a team! Narcissa: You think this is the right time to commune with insects? Zing: It's okay! My insect friends will get us out of here! Narrator: When a Pixie is able to use his talent for good, the Tree of Life rewards him with a MagicPop, a magic sphere that can turn a Pixie into a PopPixie! Zing, the PopPixie of Insects! Lockette: Wow! You got your MagicPop! Zing: Yeah! Scene: Camp Pixie Galantus: I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! Youch! Robinson: This was the worst survival course ever! Tundra: Tell me about it, Robinson! Amore: I'm so happy that you're okay! Tundra: Thanks, Zing! You've been wonderful! Zing: Thank the insects. They are our friends after all, right? Lockette: It's been an incredible adventure! I love nature now, all of it! Narcissa: Obviously, what I said in the quicksand was a lie! You're not expecting to be thanked, I hope! Ronny's Dad: Who make Ronny cry? Narcissa & Lucilla: Zing! Help us! Zing! Help us! Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)